


Deadly Secrets

by WonderousDreamer



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderousDreamer/pseuds/WonderousDreamer
Summary: Something dangerous is lurking here and it isn't the forbidden feelings Thomas Rain feels for his best friend Stan Uris. It's something more inhuman and it's up to Thomas and his friends to stop IT and once more another 27 years later where Thomas realizes his feelings for his best friend never went away. Male Oc X Stan Uris
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, stan uris/ oc
Kudos: 2





	Deadly Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the film/or book IT, that belongs to Stephen King. I only own any oc's mentioned in this story.
> 
> A/N: This fanfiction will use things taken from the book/mini series and the 2017/2019 version. Also if you want to picture someone for Thomas Rain his young face claim is Noah Schnapp and his adult face claim is Matthew Gray Gubler.
> 
> If you want to follow my Tumblr blog for all things IT and my oc Thomas with edits and asks questions about him it's called we-all-float-ocs or my other oc blog called guardiansofheroes. 
> 
> Warnings: This will not be a family-friendly story for obvious reasons, there will be gore, death, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, child abuse, homophobia, and suicide attempts. 
> 
> !Trigger Warning! This chapter mentions language, domestic abuse and suicide attempt.

_"Where are ya going, Tommy Boy! Stanny's gonna miss ya! A haunting laugh echoed behind a 12-year-old Thomas as he was running through the darkness, water splashing beneath his feet. His eyes were wide with fear as he panted, looking around frantically._

_"Stan! Where are you!? Please, Stan! I'm scared!" Thomas cried out in fear as tears started to drip down his cheeks, not wanting to look back and see what was chasing him, but then he tripped over something in the water, the splash echoed loudly around him._

_Thomas coughed and groaned as he opened his eyes and looked down at the water he was in, it looked murky and gray...he faintly could remember a familiar voice ranting on about it._

_"... It's basically pissing and shit, so I'm just telling you-" the voice was familiar but so faint._

_He then let out a whimper and broken sob as he tried to get up but fell back in, almost as if it's dragging him back down, keeping him there._

_"Guy's help me! It's got me!" he cried out desperately struggling in the water as he started to feel suffocated, but then all of a sudden, a white-gloved hand was reaching out in front of his face to grab him._

_"Gotcha!" IT laughed._

All of a sudden 38-year-old Thomas Rain then shot up in his bed with a gasp, sweat beading down his face and body. His hands clutching his sheets so tight his knuckles were turning white. 

"...Fuck…" he murmured shakily as he brought a trembling hand through his disheveled hair. 

This had been a constant thing for the past 27 years, having nightmares about something chasing him when he was younger, calling out people names he couldn't even remember the faces they belonged to.

One name that always came up in his dreams was Stan or Stanley, he could only remember how the person behind the name made him feel. 

The feelings were a mix of emotions such as comfort, warmth, feeling safe, but most of all, love and adoration. But even though he couldn't place an image behind the name he could still faintly make out a blurred boy figure with curls, and there was an image of his hand holding his tightly, but then their hands were-

All of a sudden, the door to Thomas's room had open, which in turn made him snapped him out of his thoughts. It was Thomas's Co-worker, a man named Lee, who came into the room and fixing his tie after getting dressed. 

Lee was a lead detective, like Thomas, who worked for the LAPD, but he had more reputation and respect in the station than Thomas did because Lee had a high count of solved cases. However, in reality, most of Lee's solved cases were because of Thomas, but he took all the credit while Thomas stayed silent about it. 

He didn't really speak out about it because he and Lee had sort of friends with benefits going on through all of this. Thomas was gay but was still in the closet because he was afraid of the backlash and didn't have anyone to support him in this. But Lee, in fact, was very closeted and threatened Thomas before to not say anything about their secret relationship because Lee was married and had children. 

Lee stared down at Thomas with a raised eyebrow because of his appearance in bed." Did you jerk yourself off and jizz all over yourself" he asked nonchalantly.

"Fuck you man just go home and pretend that your life is so perfect and you weren't just fucking me like you always do" Thomas sneered while massaging his temples with closed eyes, he felt too tired to deal with Lee's bullshit, so his patience was limited right now. But Thomas let out a grunt when his throat was roughly grabbed, and he slammed hard against his headboard.

"Listen here, you fucking cock sucker," Lee sneered while Thomas grunted and grasped onto Lee's wrist tightly while pinning him down with his other arm. "I have a fucking reputation to uphold here, and your mouth seems to be becoming a problem, so unless you need a lesson in fucking knowing whose boss I would keep your fucking mouth shut!" Lee snarled while Thomas was grunting and gasping for air.

Lee then let him go, which in turn Thomas was coughing and rubbing his neck" Do you fucking understand me?" Lee sneered, waiting for an answer.

"Yes...yes, I understand," Thomas said through coughs and wheezes while rubbing his throat.

"Good, now I'm heading out to go back home... I'm leaving earlier than expected to meet up with my family on vacation because you had to open your mouth, Thomas, you're going back to that station to finish my paperwork. It better be done by tomorrow," Lee ordered with a threatening glare.

"Y-yeah... I'll head out after I get dressed," Thomas said with a strained voice, not meeting his eyes. Lee, in turn, scoffed and turned away.

"Yeah, you fucking better," Lee sneered before walking out of the room, and Thomas could hear his front door being slammed shut.

"God damn it.." Thomas muttered angrily as he continued to rub his sore throat while he got out of bed. He mostly felt angry at himself and ashamed, how could he call himself a cop if he was continuously used and abused like this. 

As Thomas was finishing getting dressed he looked at himself in the mirror he noticed there was already a mark around his neck from where Lee had grabbed him...look like there was going to be a bruise left behind it. "...Fucking asshole", Thomas said with an angry sigh before getting his things and heading out the door.

Later on, Thomas sat at his desk, rubbing his face tiredly in the dimly lit police station. He's been here working through Lee's paperwork for hours while looking at his caseload on the side. It was hard to focus since he was still thinking about his recent nightmare...that damn laugh it instantly gave chills down his spine but thinking about it made him remember a different dream. There was a red balloon that floated out of a room just waiting for him like bait. 

"Thomas?" a sudden voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Fuck" Thomas gasped as he looked over to see his Captain, Mary Adams, looking down at him with a concerned gaze and a soft frown on her lips. Thomas had shitty bosses in his life but Mary Adams would hands down one of the best, she took care of all her officers, especially Thomas and made sure to scold him for being a careless idiot. Mary was honestly like a mother to him, something Thomas hadn't had since he was ten years old.

"Captain, you scared me…" Thomas said with a soft sigh, and a weak chuckle and his gaze met hers, it was the famous you better tell me what's going on the face.

"Thomas...what are you doing here this late? I thought I told you to go home? Is anything wrong?" Mary asked.

"I know Captain I'm fine, I just had a few extra paperwork I forgot about" Thomas tried to just drop the topic and avoid a conversation altogether. He ran a hand through his hair with a deep sigh.

"I thought you already turned in-" Mary started to say before she was suddenly cut off by Thomas's cell phone ringing. Thomas would never think he would be so happy to hear that ringtone in his life, but once glance at his Captain showed that this wasn't over. 

"See me in my office after you hang up, Thomas," Mary said, but the tone of her voice told Thomas that was an order. Mary walked back into her office, and he let out a deep sigh before taking out the cell phone in his pocket and answered it. 

"Detective Thomas Rain," he said as he started organizing Lee's paperwork into files so he could take home without the Captain knowing.

"Thomas? It's Mike Hanlon…" a strong familiar voice went through the other line. Suddenly Thomas stopped what he was doing like time itself had stopped

"...C-can you repeat that?" Thomas asked for whatever reason wanting to make absolutely sure he had heard that right. 

"Mike Hanlon…" he heard Mike say, and a flash of a familiar colored boy step in front of him protectively, his body trembling in fear but ready to protect him flashed into his mind. 

Of course, Mike! Feelings of nostalgia ran through him, and a nervous smile went onto his lips" Of course! Mike, how are-" Thomas was cut off by Mike. 

"It's come back, Thomas...you need to come back home...to Derry", Mike said, and the folders in Thomas's hands slipped out and scattered around his feet. 

"Where ya going, Tommy boy?!" That same haunting laugh from his nightmares ran through his head so clearly now...they weren't just dreams they had been a reality. His hands shook tremendously, and Thomas must have stayed silent for a long time since Mike spoke up again.

"Thomas, you okay?" his voice laced concern and worry...typical of Mike. A small smile went onto his lips. He had forgotten how kind Mike had been, he always acted like a big brother to everyone.

"Uh, y-yes, sorry just long in thought I'll come…" Thomas said with a shaky deep breath. After being told where to meet Thomas and Mike hung up, Thomas instantly got up and went into Mary's office. Finishing Lee's paperwork was no longer a pressing concern for him right now, he needed to tell Mary that he needed a sudden time off.

When he walked in, Mary looked up from her desk, about to open her mouth to speak, but then she stopped, her eyes widened in surprise and stood up from her desk.

" Thomas? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost", Mary said concerned as she walked around her desk and over to him.

Thomas must have looked worse than he thought after that phone call because he's only seen Mary look this concern and scared for him one time before, and that's when he was bleeding out from a shotgun wound to the chest.

"I'm fine, listen, Mary- Captain, I can't go into detail, but I need some time off…I need to get back to my hometown in Derry Maine", Thomas rambled on to explain. 

"Thomas, Are you in trouble? Is someone after you? Please tell me what's going on; I'll make as many phone calls as I can so you can be safe", Mary said with a frown and put a comforting hand on his shoulders.

Thomas gave her a smile, it was a sad but grateful smile as he placed his hand on top of hers, taking it and squeezing it gently. "I know you would, but you can't help...like I said I can't explain it, and I know this is sudden, but I made a promise years ago to my friends, and I need to make that promise now...please trust me, it's sort of a family emergency" Thomas explained further.

Mary still frowned softly"...Of course, I trust you, Thomas, you are the most trustworthy office here...I don't usually agree with this rudeness and no information, but you usually don't do these types of things, so I will make an exception just this once" she said softly.

Thomas let out a soft sigh of relief, but before he could start thanking her, Mary put her hand out, stopping him from speaking.

"But I have rules... Don't do anything illegal... don't get hurt, and when you come back, you better tell me what all of this is about", Mary said with a small smile. 

Thomas chuckled weakly if he ever made it back here alive, that is, but he wouldn't ever tell Mary that. 

"Of course...you got a deal, thank you...for everything", Thomas said and gave Mary a sudden tight hug, not knowing if he would ever see her again. He then let go of her before turning around, and before he stepped out the door, Mary spoke up again.

"And Thomas...be prepared to talk about where you got that bruise when you get back, " she said with a small smile.

Of course, Mary saw that, when did Mary not notice anything...Thomas let out a weak chuckle and nodded.

"Aye aye, Captain," Thomas said before leaving, forgetting all about Lee's scattered paperwork by his desk.

Since Mike's call to Thomas had been a few hours, he had packed a small bag of things to take with him and left on the earliest flight. He arrived in Portland, where he rented a car to drive the rest of the way to Derry. It was too overwhelming to him being around other people, he just needed to be alone with his thoughts. 

The GPS reminded him that he had another two hours left until he arrived at his destination, or _Final Destination_ Thomas would call it. As he drove, there was a memory that flashed into his head.

_Thomas was rolling up his sleeping bag on the couch, getting ready to head to Stan's house again to spend the night when the door down the hallway creaked open. And it didn't lead to just any old room, it was the room Thomas's mother died in...the place Thomas hasn't stepped a foot in since._

_His heart hammered in his chest, he tried to close his eyes tightly and mutter to himself"... it's just a dream it can't hurt you...it can't hurt you..." he whispered repeatedly. But he stopped instantly as his body stiffened as he heard a rasping voice coming from it._

_"...To-mmy?...where are you, Tommy?" The voice croaked out from the room._

_That couldn't have been real...he must have fallen asleep and didn't realize it. But the thing was he didn't remember falling asleep. Thomas' eyes were wide opened in fear as he gripped onto the sleeping bag strap. Stan said he should just confront his nightmare…_

_So Thomas slowly made his way down the hall, with his sleeping bag on his shoulders._

_"...To-mmy? Come see mommy..." the voice called out._

_Thomas made it to the doorway and peeked in, his mother was hooked up to all those machines just like he remembered seeing her last...skin and bones with pale white skin. But there was a bright red balloon floating beside her bed frame, holding the string in her frail hand._

_"...Come here ba-by mommy got a balloon for ya..." the voice said but now had a wicked smile on her face, showing her rotted teeth._

_Thomas didn't know why, but he walked into the doorway with wide eyes and trembling hands, he shook his head which made the mother instantly frown._

_"...but it will make ya float, Tommy..." Thomas quickly turned his head to run out but stopped once he heard a different voice._

_"Tommy, boy!"_

_Thomas's head turned back and his breath caught in his throat when he saw a clown standing on his mother's old bed, it grinned and jumped off it reaching for Thomas who let out a scream._

But all of the sudden Thomas snapped out of the haunting memory just in time to see a man step out in front of his car.

"Fuck!" Thomas yelled with wide eyes and quickly turned the wheel, swerving away from him just in time, but he soon lost control of his car. The tires let out screeching noises before flipping over. Thomas blacked out for that moment. 

He was back in that same memory before the crash. Young Thomas let out a scream before turning around to run, he felt the clowns sharpened fingers or claws ripping through his sleeping bag and some of his side. It had left marks like an animal claw on the sleeping bag and his side. He barely got away, but he ran out through the front door, slamming it and ran all the way to Stan's without stopping.

It was all a blur after that. Thomas didn't quite remember how he got into Stan's room, but he did remember hanging onto Stan in his bedroom sobbing and shaking like a leaf. While Stan's eyes were wide, trying to rub his back to comfort him and trying to ask what had happened, but Thomas couldn't get a word out. 

"Oh fuck...shit! Shit! What did I do?!" A frantic voice was drifting him out of his memory, and Thomas let out a soft groan.

"H-Hey, are you alright? Please tell me you are", the voice called out again, it was older, but he was a voice that Thomas swore he had known all his life.

Thomas grunted as his eyes opened, there was a blurred figure leaning over him, staring down at him concerned. As his vision started clearing up, the stranger began to have familiar features…

Thomas' eyes widened as all of it splashed right into his face. 

"Stan?..." he mumbled in shock.

Stan's eyes widened, staring down at him for a few moments before speaking in a shaken voice.

"Tommy?" he whispered.

**_To Be Continued._ **

  
  



End file.
